ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Stinkfly (Classic)
Stinkfly is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidopterra. Appearance Ben as Stinkfly Stinkfly has a bug/insect body and four insect-like flat legs with two arms, whose hands are human-style ones with three clawed fingers and a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves. He has four pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in color. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of his huge head. His wings are light green and very fragile with lines on them, and his limbs are a brown-greenish color. In the original series, Stinkfly wore a white sleeveless jumpsuit with black lining which covered most of his body, including his head and tail. He wore the Omnitrix symbol on the top of his forehead. In Don't Drink the Water, 4-year-old Stinkfly has a smaller body and pupils in his eyes. In Ultimate Alien, Stinkfly's eyes were recolored green and he no longer wore gloves. 16-year-old Stinkfly wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in the Ultimate Alien intro, though it was on his forehead in Heroes United. In The Forge of Creation, 10-year-old Stinkfly looked the same as in the original series, except his eyes and Omnitrix symbol were recolored green and he no longer wore gloves. In Omniverse, 11-year-old Stinkfly has bigger wings, lighter skin, larger eyes and pupils, a bigger body and tail, and a slightly redesigned stinger. His clothes are white with black stripes and is spread only until his forehead. 16-year-old Stinkfly looks the same as his 11-year-old self, except that he is taller and the white portions of his clothing are recolored green. Much like his younger self, the Omnitrix symbol is located on his forehead. Kevin as Stinkfly Kevin's Stinkfly looked the exact same as Ben's did in the original series, but without an Omnitrix symbol. Ben 10,000 as Stinkfly Ben 10,000's Stinkfly's body style was almost the same as his 10-year-old self, with the only differences being that his eyes were longer with black pupils, his stinger and legs were larger, and his clothes were in inverted colors similar to Ben 10,000's first outfit. 4 yer old Stinkfly.png|4-year-old Stinkfly in the original series StinkflyDAA.png|Stinkfly in Destroy All Aliens Stinkfly UA Kid Ben.png|10-year-old Stinkfly in Ultimate Alien Stinkfly generator rex.png|16-year-old Stinkfly in Heroes United Stinkly omniverse official.png|11-year-old Stinkfly in Omniverse Kevin_Stinkfly.png|Kevin as Stinkfly Future Stinkfly.png|Ben 10,000 as Stinkfly Powers and Abilities DepreyPresa2P117.png|Slime Projection DepreyPresa2P104.png|Flight TheKraken27.PNG|Slime Spit MER (80).png|Enhanced Strength Stinkfly possesses four insectoid wings that allow quick and agile flying, and can change directions at exceptional paces. Stinkfly can excrete high pressured streams of liquid from the pollen ducts located inside of his eyestalks and mouth. These liquids can be both a flammable toxin or an immobilizing adhesive, enough for him to swing from it by his mouth.The Krakken Four-year-old Stinkfly (dubbed Stinkyfly) was able to emit a powerful herbicide via flatulation.Don't Drink the Water Stinkfly's black tail is extremely sharp with a stinger-like end that can tear and rend through steel near effortlessly.Tourist Trap His exoskeletal body is also fairly strong, allowing him to survive unscathed while being smashed through buildings and being caught inside a large explosion. Stinkfly has great strength in proportion to his body, able to carry heavy loads while maintaining steady flight. He could even still fly while Vilgax was hanging on his tail end, barely being weighed down by the latter's immense size and weight.Secrets Stinkfly has 360 degree vision as he is able to move two eyes at the back of his head and keep the other two eyes at the front of his head. Weaknesses DepreyPresa2P128.png|Vulnerability to Electricity Stinkfly 010.png|Vulnerable Tail Stinkfly is extremely weak to any kind of chemical, poison, or gas. Although his exoskeleton body is fairly strong, Stinkfly's wings are very fragile. Water is especially a problem for him, as it can render him incapable of flight if he gets too much on his wings.They Lurk Below Furthermore, he cannot swim very well due to the small surface area of his limbs. Stinkfly seemed to have trouble carrying the overweight Max while flying to the temple of Ek Chuaj,Ultimate Weapon meaning that he may only be able to carry very heavy things for a short time. Stinkfly can be tied in place by his tail.Ben 10,000 A more minor inconvenience is Stinkfly's odor, which, like Swampfire's swampy stench, can be a problem if he is trying to hide from anything or anyone that can smell. Stinkfly's goo can be neutralized by the fog of his natural predator, the Buglizard.Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 Stinkfly is vulnerable against electricity, as shown when he was shocked trying to attack Terroranchula.Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *Stinkfly first appeared in Washington B.C., where he saved Gwen from the Mutant Cockatiel and defeated Dr. Animo. *In The Krakken, Stinkfly fought Jonah Melville and his crew until the former escaped with an unconscious Captain Shaw. *In Tourist Trap, Stinkfly scared a kid in a car and saved a truck driver from a fire. *In Kevin 11, Stinkfly escaped the police with Kevin. *In Secrets, Stinkfly defeated two Drones, but was defeated and reverted by Vilgax. *In The Big Tick, Stinkfly escaped the Great One's followers. *In Camp Fear, Stinkfly flew over Camp Opinicon while Gwen dropped athlete's foot powder all over the spores that were created by the Mycelium in order to destroy them. *In Ultimate Weapon, Stinkfly flew Gwen and Max to the temple of Ek Chuaj. *In Tough Luck, Stinkfly attempted to rescue a man hanging from a helicopter, but was later rescued by Gwen as Lucky Girl. *In They Lurk Below, Stinkfly saved Gwen and Eddie from crashing into water. *In Back with a Vengeance, Stinkfly appeared five times. Firstly, Stinkfly flew a man back to his boat. Secondly, he spat slime into Gwen's pudding as a prank. Later, he escaped Kevin 11 before turning into Four Arms. Then, he was briefly seen with Max and Gwen before reverting. Lastly, in the Null Void, Stinkfly escaped from Vilgax before running into Gwen and was forced to surrender after Vilgax grabbed her. *In Ben 10,000, Stinkfly tried to help future Four Arms fight Dr. Animo, but was restrained by the former. *In A Change of Face, Stinkfly stopped a fire caused by Charmcaster and was caught in her spell before being knocked out of it by Gwen. *In Merry Christmas, Stinkfly acted as a reindeer to pull Santa's sleigh. *In Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures, Stinkfly and Gwen spied on Abel North. *In The Return, Stinkfly caught some escaped prisoners. *In Don't Drink the Water, four year old Stinkfly, Stinkyfly, defeated Hex's mutated plants. *In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, Stinkfly appeared when the Omnitrix malfunctioned. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1, Stinkfly caught some criminals. *In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, Stinkfly battled the Evil Way Big only to change back for a short time. Later, Stinkfly was chased by Retaliator. ;Kevin *In Framed, Kevin used Stinkfly four times. ;Ben 10,000 *In Ben 10,000, Stinkfly was defeated by Vilgax, so he switched into XLR8. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;10-year-old Ben *In The Forge of Creation, Stinkfly was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. ;16-year-old Ben *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Stinkfly was unlocked by Ben 10,000. *In Inspector 13, Ben mentioned being able to turn into Stinkfly, implying that he has transformed into him at least once off-screen prior to this episode. ;Flashback *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Stinkfly appeared as one of the many aliens when Ben was explaining his story to Rex. |-|Omniverse= ;11-year-old Ben *In A Jolt from the Past, Stinkfly fought a Megawhatt. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Stinkfly teased Gwen and battled Terroranchula. ;16-year-old Ben *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, Stinkfly fought Buglizard. *In Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, Stinkfly escaped from Slamworm. *In Malefactor, Stinkfly was dunked in the Ben 10: Dunk Tank. *In A New Dawn, Stinkfly appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;Skurd *In Malgax Attacks, Skurd used Stinkfly's wings while Blukic and Driba tried to remove him from the Omnitrix. Appearances |-|Ben 10= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Washington B.C.'' (first appearance) *''The Krakken'' *''Tourist Trap'' *''Kevin 11'' *''Secrets'' ;Season 2 *''The Big Tick'' *''Camp Fear'' *''Ultimate Weapon'' *''Tough Luck'' *''They Lurk Below'' *''Back with a Vengeance'' (x6) ;Season 3 *''Ben 10,000'' (selected alien was Four Arms) *''A Change of Face'' *''Merry Christmas'' *''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' *''The Return'' (selected alien was Four Arms) ;Season 4 *''Don't Drink the Water'' *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 1'' *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' (x2) ;Kevin ;Season 2 *''Framed'' (x4) ;Ben 10,000 ;Season 3 *''Ben 10,000'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;10 year old Ben ;Season 2 *''The Forge of Creation'' (first reappearance) ;Flashback ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;11 year old Ben ;Season 1 *''A Jolt from the Past'' (first reappearance) *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' ;16 year old Ben ;Season 1 *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' (intended alien was Humungousaur) *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' ;Season 2 *''Malefactor'' (cameo) ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;Skurd ;Season 8 *''Malgax Attacks'' |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *Fear Itself *A Villain a Day *Sonic Boom *Captured! *Dora Flora *Alien Data Files: Stinkfly ;Ben 10: Omniverse *Parallel Paradox |-|Online Games= *Alien Unlock 2 *Battle Ready *Ben 10: Slammers *Blockade Blitz *Chronopolis *Krakken Attack *Power Splash *Zombozo's Big Score *The Mystery of the Mayan Sword Video Games Ben 10 Stinkfly is a playable alien in the game. Naming and Translations Trivia *Stinkfly was the first alien Ben named on-screen.Washington B.C. *Stinkfly's slime feels like a mix of rubber, cement and warm oatmeal.Cartoon Network U.K. *Stinkfly's stink comes from the oils he secretes to keep his exoskeleton joints moving. Kevin 11 *In Destroy All Aliens, the texture of Stinkfly's head was taken from a plant, while the texture of his wings was taken from that of an actual insect's. *Stinkfly speaks in a gravelly voice, though in ''Don't Drink the Water, his voice became high pitched. References Pop-ups Audio Commentary See Also *Stink Arms (fusion of Stinkfly and Four Arms) Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Insects